Sugar Rush Animated Series
Sugar Rush Animated Series is a 2018 cartoon based on Sugar Rush Speedway from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. Main characters *Vanellope von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Mindy Kaling *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie Elman *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Miranda Cosgrove *Gloyd Orangeboar - Patton Oswalt *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Cymbre Walk *Snowanna Rainbeau - Kristen Schaal *Swizzle Malarkey - Justin Timberlake *Jubileena Bing Bing - Josie Trinidad *Minty Zaki - Selena Gomez *Honey Potts - Ariel Winter Recurring Characters *Sour Bill - Rich Moore *Wynchel and Duncan - Adam Carolla and Horatio Sanz *Spike (Vanellope's pet devil dog) - Dee Bradley Baker *Lucy Fluggerbutter (Rancis's daughter) - Tara Strong *Kevin Fluggerbutter (Rancis's son) - Cameron Boyce *Nougetsia Brumblestain - Tara Strong *Citrusella Flugpucker - Grey DeLisle *Torvald Batterbutter - Michelle Horn *Sticky Wipplesnit - Niki Yang *Minty Sakura (Japanese Show) - Yuri Amano *Sorbet Creamycone (Snowanna's cousin) - Tabitha St. Germain *Bexey (Candlehead's brother) - Tom Kenny *Uncle Candycorn (the Sugar Rush farmer) - Bill Hader *Captain Creamy (Captain of the Oreo guards) - Rob Paulsen *Green, Yellow, Red, Black, White, and Blue (Taffyta's restaurant workers) - Corey Burton, Jim Cummings *Aunt Cannolli (Crumbelina's aunt) - Tress MacNeille *Creamy Buttercap (Rancis's sister) - Chloe Grace Moretz *Adbeezlon Winterpop (Adorabeezle's brother) - Max Charles *Dr. Gumtina (the Sugar Rush dentist) - Candi Milo Theme Song * "This is Sugar Rush!" (Season 1-2) * "Welcome to Sugar Rush!" (Season 3-4) * "Come to Get Sugar" (Season 5) * "Let's Have Some Sugary Fun!" (Season 6) Episodes Season 1 1. Twas the Nightmare Before Christmas (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas". *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope dressed as Santa Claus *Presents given to each racer: *Taffyta - the shrunken head *Candlehead - the Man-Eating Wreath *Rancis - the Snake *Gloyd - the Monster Train *Snowanna - the Cat-in-the-Box *Adorabeezle - the Christmas Tree Bats *Jubileena - the Duck Toy *Crumbelina - Scary Teddy *Minty - the Jack-o-Lantern-in-the-Box *Swizzle - the Skull-in-the-Box 2. New Racer on the Block *Summary: A new racer moves into Sugar Rush. *Main characters: *Title card description: 3. Crumbelina White and the Ten Racers (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: 4. A Tale of Two Glitches *Summary: Vanellope makes a new friend named Lauren von Glitch. *Main characters: Vanellope *Guest stars: Elle Fanning as Lauren von Glitch *Title card description: Vanellope and Lauren smiling at each other 5. How the Glitch Stole Christmas *Summary: A retelling of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope in her sleigh dressed as Santa Claus 6. Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose *Summary: Crumbelina's curiosity gets the best of her when a Mother Goose nursery rhyme game gets plugged in. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Guest stars: Emma Thompson as Mother Goose, other voice actors as nursery rhyme characters *Title card description: Silhouettes of Crumbelina and Mother Goose sitting on a hill 7. Rancis' Doctor Visit *Summary: Rancis is plaqued with stomach problems but refuses to go to the new Sugar Rush clinic. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Vanellope wearing a doctor's coat with Rancis smiling at her 8. Crumbelina's Jewel *Summary: Crumbelina Gets A Jewel with Adorabeezle. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: Crumbelina get a new Jewel and Smile 9. Invasion of the Candy Snatchers *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 10. Vanellope the Baby *Summary: One of Adorabeezle's inventions malfunctions and turns Vanellope into a baby. *Main characters: Vanellope, Adorabeezle *Title card description: Rancis holding baby Vanellope 11. The Legend of Sugar Hollow *Summary: A retelling of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Rancis in his Kit Kart being chased by the Headless Cartman 12. Adorabeezle and the Abominable Snowman *Summary: There's an abominable snowman on the loose in Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Abominable Snowman *Title card description: A shadow of the Abominable Snowman looming over Adorabeezle 13. Ghosts *Summary: Swizzle and Gloyd visit a prank store and buy invisible spray and haunt everyone in the arcade. *Main characters: Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Gloyd and Swizzle as ghosts *Trivia: This episode is based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Pranks a Lot". 14. One Sweet Race: The Musical! (1-hour special) *Summary: A musical retelling of "One Sweet Race". *Main characters: *Title card description: 15. A Christmas Crumble *Summary: A retelling of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" featuring Crumbelina as Ebenezer Scrooge. *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: A Christmas wreath with an angry Crumbelina in the middle holding a flashlight 16. Three Heads are Better than One (1-hour special) *Summary: A retelling of "The Three Musketeers". *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: 17. Rancis the Frog Prince *Summary: Adorabeezle creates a new potion that transforms Rancis into a frog. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: A frog sitting on a lily pad with Rancis' brown hat and blonde hair *Trivia: The scene where Rancis is transformed into various animals is an homage to the wizard's duel from the Disney animated film The Sword in the Stone. 18. Double Trouble *Summary: Adorabeezle invents a cloning machine that creates an evil clone of herself. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Guest stars: Peyton List as Evil Adorabeezle *Title card description: Adorabeezle gasping at Evil Adorabeezle *Trivia: This episode is based on the Darkwing Duck episode "Negaduck" and the Sofia the First episode "Sofia the Second". 19. The No Sleepover *Summary: Vanellope has a "girls only" sleepover and doesn't allow the boys to attend. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle running out of the castle 20. Candlehead Gets a Job *Summary: Candlehead tries to get a job in Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 21. The Show Must Go on *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 22. Curse of the Gummi Vampire Bat *Summary: A vampire hidden in a bat form appears in Sugar Rush, and Taffyta falls in love with him, but he just wants to suck her blood. The other racers have to warn Taffyta about that. *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: Taffyta in the arms of a vampire with hearts above her head. 23. The Incredible Mr. Swedish Fish *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 24. Stayin' Cool *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle try to stay cool on the hottest day of the year. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Swizzle, Rancis and Gloyd sweating 25. It Happened One Nightmare *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 26. The Good, The Bad, and the Vanellope *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope, Rancis, and Taffyta *Title card description: Season 2 1. Turkey Catchers *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd try to catch a turkey for a Thanksgiving feast. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Martin Short as the Pilgrim, Frank Welker as the Turkey *Title card description: The turkey aiming a gun at Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle 2. Boys Will be Boys *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 3. A Day Like No Other *Summary: Swizzle has a bad day, but Vanellope gives him some advice. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 4. Taffyta's Restaurant Crisis *Summary: Taffyta wants to open her own restaurant. *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: Taffyta holding a hamburger and smiling at the viewers 5. The Great Nintendo Hunt *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Candlehead, Come Home! *Summary: Candlehead ruins Taffyta's birthday cake and gets kicked out of Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead sad, holding a suitcase and taking a last look at the castle 7. Rancis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *Summary: Rancis' day goes from bad to worse until Vanellope helps him. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 8. The Winter Trio *Summary: Adorabeezle, Snowanna and Minty become a team called The Winter Trio. *Main characters: Adorabeezle, Minty and Snowanna *Title card description: Snowanna, Minty and Adorabeezle smiling at the viewers 9. Trouble in Paradise *Summary *Main characters: *Title card description 10. Rancis' Lucky Day *Summary: It's Friday the 13th and Rancis tries to avoid any bad luck he may encounter. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: Rancis holding a four-leaf clover and horseshoe with a black cat, a ladder, the number 13 and a mirror in front 11. Beauty and the Glitch *Summary: *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 12. Good, Clean Popcorn Fun! *Summary: The racers learn about staying clean and healthy. *Main characters: *Title card description: 13. Candlehead the Clown *Summary: Candlehead sneaks off into a circus game. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 14. Burger Queen Training Video *Summary: A training video for new employees of Burger Queen. *Main characters: *Title card description: 15. A Day at Sugar Sand Beach *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: Vanellope Loves Rancis, and Taffya Got Angry 16. Sandwich Makers *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis make sandwiches for a bad-tempered captain aboard his ship. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle holding sandwiches 17. Be Careful what you Wish For *Summary *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 18. High Speed Headache *Summary *Main characters: *Title card description: 19. Cavities *Summary: Gloyd gets cavities after eating too much candy. *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: 20. Lights Out *Summary: The racers entertain themselves during a blackout. *Main characters: *Title card description: 21. Rancis and the Beanstalk *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle star in this retelling of "Jack and the Beanstalk". *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle climbing the beanstalk 22. Clock Cleaners *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd and Rancis are hired to clean a clock tower. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 23. Third Wheel *Summary: Candlehead interferes with Rancis and Vanellope's date. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope, Candlehead *Title card description: Rancis and Vanellope eating dinner with Candlehead in the middle 24. Candlehead's Christmas Calamity *Summary: *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead tied up in Christmas lights 25. Stuck on You *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle fall into a taffy pool and get stuck to each other. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle in a taffy pool 26. Snowella Rainbeau *Summary: The racers stage their own play of the story Cinderella with Snowanna as the main character. *Main characters: Snowanna *Title card description: Season 3 1. On Ice *Summary: The racers have an ice skating party. *Main characters: *Title card description: 2. The Band Concert *Summary: Vanellope tries to conduct her orchestra but is disturbed by Sour Bill and a tornado. *Main characters: *Title card description: *The band: * Vanellope - Conductor * Taffyta - Double bass * Candlehead - Trumpet * Rancis - Tuba * Jubileena - Percussion * Minty - Concertina * Crumbelina - Violin * Adorabeezle - Harp * Swizzle - Clarinet * Honey - Flute * Gloyd - French horn * Snowanna - Trombone 3. Moose Hunters *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 4. The Gummi Worm Turns *Summary: Adorabeezle creates a potion that causes prey to turn against predators. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: A gummi worm scaring away a candy bird 5. Rancis and the Seal *Summary: A baby seal follows Rancis home after a trip to the zoo. *Main characters: Rancis *Guest stars: Frank Welker as Salty *Title card description: Rancis and Salty smiling at each other. 6. The Whalers *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are hired to hunt a man-eating sperm whale. *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Whale *Title card description: Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd in a boat unaware that the whale is underneath them. 7. How the Cookie Crumbles *Summary: *Main characters: Crumbelina *Title card description: Crumbelina feeling sad 8. Through the Mirror *Summary: Rancis walks through his mirror and enters a different version of his house where the household objects have voices and minds of their own. *Main characters: Rancis *Guest stars: Various voice actors as the household objects *Title card description: Rancis walking into the mirror 9. Boat Builders - 10. Swizzle's Trailer - 11. Lonesome Ghosts *Summary: Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are ghost exterminators. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Rob Paulsen and Jeff Bennett as the Ghosts *Title card description: The ghosts looming over Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd 12. Tugboat Rancis *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 13. Jubileena's Sweet Tooth *Summary: *Main characters: Jubileena *Title card description: 14. Snowanna's Good Hair Day *Summary: Snowanna wakes up one morning to find out her hair is messed up. Heartbroken, she leaves Sugar Rush, afraid her friends may laugh at her. Luckily, Mother Goose has advice. *Main characters: Snowanna *Guest stars: Emma Thompson as Mother Goose, other voice actors as the nursery rhyme characters *Title card description: Snowanna standing in front of her mirror, screaming 15. Doctor Rancis *Summary: Rancis takes care of Vanellope when she gets sick. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope *Title card description: Rancis wearing a doctor's coat with Vanellope smiling. 16. Vanellope's Surprise Party *Summary: The racers plan a surprise party for Vanellope. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: 17. A Surprise for the Swizz *Summary: Swizzle's friends plan a surprise party for him. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 18. Rancis and the Real Girl *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 19. When you Wish upon a Starburst *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. Stupid Fly *Summary: Gloyd tries to get rid of an annoying fly. *Main characters: Gloyd *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Fly *Title card description: An angry Gloyd holding a fly swatter with the fly glaring at him. 21. Like Father, Like Son *Summary: Rancis bonds with his son Kevin. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 22. March of the Pumpkins *Summary: *Main characters: Tim Curry as the Pumpkin King *Title card description: 23. To Catch a Hiccup *Summary: Rancis' friends try to cure his hiccups. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 24. The Art of Vacationing * Summary: Candlehead learns how to enjoy a vacation. * Main characters: Candlehead * Title card description: 25. Rainbow Power *Summary: Vanellope Get a Rainbow Gem, and Turns into a Rainbow Princess. *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Title card description: 26. Candlehead in Wonderland *Summary: Candlehead Go to Wonderland. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: Candlehead Go to the Tea Party with Rancis and Swizzle Season 4 1. Safety First *Summary: Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena demonstrate 4th of July safety tips while Rancis interferes. *Main characters: Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena *Title card description: Jubileena lighting a cherry bomb with Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead covering their ears. *Note: This is one of the many episodes where one of the Sugar Rush Racers breaks the fourth wall. Jubileena winks at us after she says "Happy Fireworks Day, everybody!" 2. No Service *Summary: Rancis and Swizzle run into trouble when they don't meet the clothing requirments for Taffyta's restaurant. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Taffyta *Title card description: Rancis and Swizzle running out of Taffyta's restaurant. 3. Stargazing *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Minty, Jubileena *Title card description: 4. Candlehead's Big Problem *Summary: Candlehead visits Taffyta's restaurant, but she can't stop eating so many burgers. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description: 5. The Cookie Carnival *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Topsy Turvy Day *Summary: The Sugar Rush racers celebrate Topsy Turvy Day. *Main characters: *Title card description: 7. Attack of the 50-Foot Taffya *Summary: A grow gun, and Tafftya grows Giant, a Giant Girl is on the loose in Sugar Rush and it's up to Vanellope and her friends to save the day. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Tafftya Gives Vanellope and Get Angry 8. Oh Yes, Oh Yes, It's Springtime *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 9. I Want Candy *Summary: A new candy shop opens in Sugar Rush. *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: 10. Devil Dog's Day Afternoon *Summary: Vanellope transforms into a Devil Dog and Adorabeezle must figure out a way to change her back. *Main characters: Vanellope, Adorabeezle *Title card description: 11. Jubileena Bing-Bing-Bing! *Summary: Jubileena's friends must help her after she gets sucked into the Internet. *Main characters: Jubileena *Guest stars: Tom Kenny as the Folder, Frank Welker as the Video Game Monsters *Title card description: Jubileena trapped in the Internet, screaming for help. *Note: This episode is based on the Martha Speaks episode, "Virtually Martha." 12. Sugar Rush Babies *Summary: One of Adorabeezle's inventions turns the other racers (except Vanellope) and herself into babies. *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 13. Vanellope von Schweetz: Girl Genius (1-hour special) *Summary: *Main Characters: Vanellope *Title Card Description: 14. Mirror Mirror *Summary: A hall of mirrors opens at the Sugar Rush Carnival. *Main characters: *Title card description: 15. Cabin Hijinks *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 16. Beach Blanket Boys *Summary: Swizzle, Rancis, and Gloyd spend a day at the beach. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Rancis and Swizzle building a sand castle with Gloyd taunting a crab. *Note: The episode's title is based on the musical film "Beach Blanket Bingo". 17. A Blustery Day in Sugar Rush *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 18. Once Upon a Fairy Tale *Summary: Rancis wanders off into a fairy tale game that just got plugged in. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: *Note: This episode is similar to "Crumbelina Meets Mother Goose". 19. My Fair Vanellope *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. How Does your Garden Grow? *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 21. The Nasty Burger *Summary: *Main characters: Taffyta *Title card description: *Note: This episode is based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Nasty Patty". 22. Dancing Queen *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: *Note: The episode's title is a play on the ABBA song of the same name. 23. Three Boys and a Girl *Summary: Rancis and the Boys Meets Candlehead the Girl *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Candlehead *Title card description: Rancis and the Boys Get Candlehead *Note: The episode's title is a play on the film "Three Men and a Baby". 24. House Sitters *Summary: *Main characters: Swizzle, Rancis, Gloyd *Title card description: 25. Curse of the Cookie Werewolf *Summary: Crumbelina is cursed by a candy werewolf. *Main characters: Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Vanellope *Title card description: 26. Toy Makers *Summary: Swizzle, Rancis and Gloyd are hired to make toys at Santa's workshop. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Title card description: Season 5 1. A Whale of a Tale *Summary: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Winter Trio get swallowed by a whale. *Main characters: Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Rancis, Gloyd, Snowanna, Minty *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Whale *Title card description: *Note: The whale from "The Whalers" and this episode resembles Monstro from Pinocchio. 2. Finders Keepers - 3. Candlehead Clones - 4. Rancis' Birthday Tortures 5. Jawball Game - The racers play with Vanellope's Vend-O-Ball machine. Based on the Barney and Friends episode "Play Ball!" 6. The Deep End - 7. Forest Rangers *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd attempt to protect the forest from a hungry bear. *Main characters: Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle *Guest stars: Frank Welker as the Bear *Title card description: 8. Annoying Gloyd *Summary: Gloyd attempts to ruin Rancis, Vanellope, Kevin, and Lucy's day at the family restaurant. *Main characters: Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd, Kevin, Lucy 9. Evil Burger Guys - Vanellope tells Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle to Kills the Burger. 10. It's the Grand Pumpkin, Rancis Fluggerbutter - 11. Best Halloween Ever - 12. Tappered Out - 13. Hickory Dickory Vanellope - 14. Pain in the Molasses - 15. Minty's Birthday Surprise - 16. Sleep Fighter - The racers catch Gloyd fighting in his sleep. Based on the Regular Show episode of the same name. 17. Restaurant Hijinks - 18. Cookie Fight! - The gang breaks into a fight over who will eat Candlehead's last cookie. 19. Donuts and Dragons *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. Rancis' Fire Brigade - Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle are firefighters who rescue Vanellope from the burning castle. 21. Movie Night - 22. Candy Rush - 23. Advice from the Swizz - 24. Candlehead the Pirate *Summary: Candlehead visits a pirate game. *Main characters: Candlehead *Title card description 25. Forgiving and Forgetting - The racers apologize to Vanellope for forgetting her birthday. 26. Gloyd and the Seagull *Summary: *Main characters: Gloyd *Title card description: Season 6 1. Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and the Game *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd *Title card description: 2. Don't Fence Me In *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 3. Lost in the Blizzard *Summary: Candlehead gets lost in a new Christmas game. *Main characters: Candlehead, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta *Guest stars: Ariel Winter as Willow, Grey DeLisle as Wynter, Rob Paulsen as Santa Claus, Stanley Tucci as Mr. Snowman, Kevin Michael Richardson as Adolf, Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Rudolph, Jess Harnell as Bill and Dasher, Rodger Bumpass as Pointy, Carlos Alazraqui as Wolf, Corey Burton as Tom and Blitzen, Bill Farmer as Mr. Short, Jim Cummings as Mr. Artie, Tim Curry as Fannar, Will Ferrell as Noel, Tress MacNeille as Holly *Title card description: 4. Swizzle Malarkey and the Gorilla *Summary: A ferocious gorilla has escaped from the Sugar Rush Zoo. *Main characters: Swizzle *Title card description: 5. Working for Peanuts *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 6. Bottle Shocked * Rancis tries to protect a bottle from anything that can break it. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 7. Rainbow Crazy Snowanna *Summary: Snowanna wants to play inside a rainbow. *Main characters: Snowanna *Title card description: 8. Bird Brained Rancis *Summary: Rancis tries to take a picture of a rare bird. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 9. Down the Hatch *Summary: Rancis and Swizzle shrink and travel inside Gloyd. Based on the Mickey Mouse short of the same name. *Main characters: Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd 10. President Candle *Summary: When Vanellope gets sick, Candlehead volunteers to take over as president. *Main characters: Vanellope, Candlehead *Title card description: 11. The Deadly Cheese *Summary: *Main characters: Adorabeezle *Title card description: 12. Big House Rancis *Summary: Rancis gets thrown in jail for being falsely accused of stealing a baseball. *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 13. Sugar Dance Party *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 14. Blame it on the Rain *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 15. The Running of the Bullseyes *Summary: The racers prepare for the annual Running of the Bullseyes. *Main characters: *Title card description: 16. Candlehead's Visit *Summary: Candlehead visits Vanellope when her house is infested with choc-roaches. *Main characters: Candlehead, Vanellope *Title card description: 17. Far From the Speedway *Summary: Rancis, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Candlehead and Vanellope go on vacation. *Main characters: Vanellope, Swizzle, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena and Adorabeezle *Title card description: 18. I Was a Devil Dog *Summary: Vanellope transforms into a devil dog. *Main characters: Vanellope *Title card description: Vanellope the Devil Dog 19. Car Trouble *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 20. Sugar Sweet Karaoke *Summary: *Main characters: *Title card description: 21. Rancis' Hair Trouble *Summary: *Main characters: Rancis *Title card description: 22. Gloyd Goes Dead - When Gloyd finds Red Soda, he drinks it and becomes Dead. 23. The Joy - Rancis and Gloyd became joy zombies. Based on The Amazing World of Gumball episode of the same name. 24. Honeylocks and the Three Gummy Bears - Honey Potts plays Goldilocks in this retelling of the classic story. 25. Lofty - The racers have a balloon popping contest. Who will win the contest? based on the BFDI episode of the same name. 26. Storybook Fun - The racers celebrate Storybook Day. Category:Sugar Rush Category:Fanon Category:Series